Death Eater Potter
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: Holly, Harry's twin sister has become a Death Eater. Written for SlytherinButtercat's oc.


**Death Eater Potter**

 **Written for SlytherinButtercat's oc Holly Lily Potter for the Oc swap and writing workshop.**

 **I'm so sorry if this sucks, Butter.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry Potter was famous everywhere. People knew him as the boy who lived, the only one who had survived the killing curse., the only one who survived a killing curse. And they knew his sister, Holly Lily Potter. The girl who lived. Everyone knew the story of the two orphaned Potter children. How Voldemort had broken into their house one Halloween night and killed Lily Evans Potter and James Potter. But few knew that Holly had a secret. James wasn't related to her in the way everyone thought he was. In fact, he wasn't related to her at all. Her real father was a feared man in the wizarding community. A man whose name brought fear in people's hearts. And he was the same man who had murdered her parents...

Holly was walking beside her father in the halls of Malfoy manor. They were going to a meeting of her father's followers, where he would introduce the newly joined Death Eater. Her. It felt weird in a way. Me, being a Death Eater, she had thought. She has joined the very same people her parents had fought against. And she was going to work for the very same man her (half) brother and his friends were trying to destroy by hunting his Horcruxes. She had not wanted to join those three. What for? They weren't gonna find them anyway.

She remembered when her father had told her about her true parentage. It was in her fourth year, when she and her brother had been entered in the Triwizard Tournament. While he had saved Cedric, she had stayed behind to fight Voldemort, who had told her everything. About how he had r*** her mother, because he needed an heir. How she had been born two months after Harry who had been born prematurely and that nobody knew of that beside Lily and himself. He had come few years later to her and he had asked her to join him. To prove her loyalty, so he had said.

The entered the room and the Death Eaters stood up greeting their master respectfully.

"My dear friends, many of you may have heard that a new Death Eater has joined us. And now you are probably wondering why she is allowed to be here, after she had just joined. So let me introduce you to Holly Lily Potter, my daughter." the Dark Lord motioned for her to come closer.

Holly stepped in front of her father and pulled her hood down. Some of the Death Eaters, who hadn't seen her before and who had known her mother gasped. She looked so much like her mother. The same wavy hair in the same colour. Only her eyes were different. Her eyes were blue, with specks of green in them. The meeting dragged on and on. Sometime in between the Muggle studies teacher of Hogwarts had been brought in. The woman, in pain from the torture, had pleaded with both herself and Snape for help. She ignored her. Holly has never known her anyway and showing weakness in front of her father was something that was not going to happen.

When the meeting was over Snape dragged her away to talk to her. The potions master treated her friendlier than her brother. Sometimes she believed that he did so because she was in his house.

"What are you doing here Ms. Potter? Shouldn't you be with your brother and his friends?" he asked her.

"I'm here because I want to." she replied, though Snape didn't quite believe her.

"Why are you really here?" he asked her again.

"I have to prove my loyalty towards my father."

"So you have become a Death Eater." sadness and regret showed in her teacher's eyes. Was he disappointed in her?

...

Months had passed. She and the other Death Eaters had been breaking into houses, kidnapping people and torturing them (although she had only taken part in breaking, not torturing.) She hoped that she wouldn't stumble upon her brother or his friends and more so upon her friends. No one who knew her should know that she was a Death Eater now. What would Ginny say had she found out? Or Blaise? What would he think of her?  
How would all the friends she had made react when they found out she had joined the dark side? Would they still want to be her friends?

All these questions clouded her mind as she walked to the Death Eater meeting. She wondered about what it was supposed to be, but in her gut she already knew.

"My dear friends. Today will be our day. The day we conquer Hogwarts!"

Her mind went off after that, not really listening to what her father had to say. It went to a house raid they had not too long ago.

 _The muggle woman had screamed when they had broken through nursery's e had clutched desperately her baby to her chest. "What do you want?" she had whimpered. Her companions had just laughed at her, one ripping the baby from his mother, other firing a "quick" Crucio that had the woman crumble in pain._ _Holly looked away, pretending to not hear the screams of pain from the woman._ _Not being able to stand hearing her painful cries she had followed the other Death Eaters who were destroying things around the house destroying things felt better_ _. She wasn't really hurting anyone with it. Sure the muggles would be devastated about the loss of their stuff, but they would get over it. If they survived. If…_

 _"Honey, I'm home!"_

 _'Oh, no' she had thought. The woman's husband had come through the door and had seen the Death Eaters raiding his house. She knew what was coming now. One Death Eater raised his wand. She had looked away._

 _"Avada Kedabra"_

 _And the man was dead. Holly looked at his corpse. A small baby was lying in his arms._ _Probably the twin of the other baby who was held by his mother. He had screamed and he had cried, not understanding what was happening._

 _"Let's go. We 're finished here." said one of the Death Eaters._

 _Finished._ _That meant that the woman was e wondered if the baby was dead too. If not, he and the other child were orphans. Like she and Harry had been. They had disapparated, leaving the Dark Mark behind._

"And we will take out, whoever doesn't want to follow us. Starting with the Blood - Traitors."

She was snapped out of her thoughts. Blood - Traitors. The Weasleys and a few others. She was worrying about them or better said she was worrying about one specifically: Percy Weasley. Her former and current boyfriend. They have just gotten together after they had been separated. It was time. The barrier had broken. The barrier has been broken. She found herself between the students helping evacuate younger Slytherins and some kids from the other houses. Around her people were panicking. Scrambling either for shelter or for a good place to fight. After she had finished helping the children she had gone to put her mask and tones on. After all she had some loyalty to prove…

Everything had gone according to the plan. Her brother had come to sacrifice himself. She cries silently for her brother and cries even harder upon seeing the devasted faces of his friends. And she is sorry. Harry had been the only hope of the Wizarding world and now he was gone.

She could have cheered when the battle had begun again. But she also was strangely enough, disappointed.

Her brother was fighting her father.

It was the battle that would determine the fate of the wizarding world.

And the Boy Who Lived has just lost it.

She hadn't done anything to stop her father or to avenge her brother.

Instead, Neville Longbottom did.

In the end, her father had been defeated, her brother was gone, Neville was the hero of the day and she didn't know how she felt about it.


End file.
